


The Shadowsinger and his enigma

by Simp4kurootetsuroo



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Illyrians (ACoTaR), M/M, POV Azriel (ACoTaR), Smut, The Day Court (Acotar), The Night Court, The Summer Court (ACoTaR), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Velaris (ACoTaR)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simp4kurootetsuroo/pseuds/Simp4kurootetsuroo
Summary: As a 600-year old Illyrian shadowsinger and spymaster, it was Azriel's job to know many things. He specializes in analyzing and breaking people down, exploiting them for information or simply trying to get a better understanding of an opponent. However, his greatest enemy of all, is no enemy at all.Thalia, daughter of Helion Spell-cleaver, High lord of the Day Court, was the one person Azriel could never truly figure out. She was like a puzzle to him and for some reason he found himself drawn to her. She was a puzzle he was desperate to solve, unbeknownst to him, she too, was trying to figure him out. For she too, was a spymaster and assasin in her father's court. It's what she's been trained to do at a young age. She had been conceived through a one-night stand, her mother keeping her hidden until one day she came across her father when she was 15, where he took her back to his estate, her mother unable to oppose her high lord anymore.She met her older brother, Lucien Vanserra, and through her brother and father's ties to the Night Court, she became best friends with Mor. Her 100th birthday is coming up and her father throws a big party, where she happens to come across two very handsome Illyrian
Kudos: 3





	The Shadowsinger and his enigma

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I wanted to try out writing on Archive, and I have to say, it's definitely better than wattpad. Anyways, this is just a fun little story cause I'm bored. I do have some works on my wattpad under the account, @Simp4kurootetsuroo. Please excuse the ending of the Oikawa ff and the Cyclone one will be updated as soon as my laptop is fixed.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, feedback is appreciated just don't leave hate.
> 
> Also here is some insight on Thalia's appearance:
> 
> \- 5'9
> 
> \- dark brown medium length curly/wavy hair
> 
> \- amber eyes 
> 
> \- long lashes
> 
> \- hourglass
> 
> \- her cheeks are a little chubby but other than that she has a defined facial structure
> 
> \- she has 2 helix piercings, 1 nose, and 1 belly button piercing 
> 
> \- as an assassin, she has a lot of muscle but still has some belly fat and chub on her inner thighs

☆Thalia POV☆

I let out a loose sigh, tired from all the birthday preparations. My father had insisted on throwing a huge party, claiming that turning 100 years old is a huge milestone, it's like a human coming of age. I was content to just lounging about the house, eating my favorite foods, reading my favorite book, having a whole cake to myself, but being the Daughter of a High Lord is not easy. There are many responsibilities, one of them being making public appearances, because appearances were important amongst Fae and humans alike. However, I'm a bloody assassin, sticking to the shadows and staying hidden is my specialty. Being put out on a spotlight is out of my element, I'm like a fish out of water. In addition, my Father invited everyone.

My ONLY saving grace is that Mor is coming over today to help put the finishing touches on the party. There were only 2 days left and most of the preparations were completed, my father and brother were very persistent on that much. Speaking of, Lucien invited his mate to my party. How... _lovely_. Honestly, I don't know what he sees in her besides the fact that she's his mate. I mean, how long did it take for her to agree to go be with him, and she hasn't even accepted the bond! Still trying to cling to what her life was as a human, although being fae is much better. My brother deserves better than that daft bimbo. I have never liked her, not 40 years ago when I first met her, and certainly not now. She is quite literally useless, the only thing she has ever accomplished is stabbing the King of Hybern in the neck, and it wasn't even a fatal blow! Her sister had to finish the job! She's seer and yet she can't seem to see anything even if it's right in front of her.

Ugh, now I have a headache, when's Mor getting here by the way? She said 10 minutes.

Suddenly a voice sounds through the house, "Oi, I hope you didn't die yet, we're supposed to do that together" 

A smile makes it's across my face as I run to the foyer and envelope Mor in a hug.

"Oh Thank God you're here! I thought I might actually die."

"I knew you'd be hopeless without me," she says as we walk to my room. 

My room has one of the best views in the palace, it overlooks the estate and the city. My personal library, accompanied with a reading nook, on the side, a seating area in front of a fireplace on the other side, my bed up against the wall opposite to the the library and seating area. My bed was huge, with a white comforter, it had a frame on top, chiffon hanging from the bars, creating a veil of curtains around it. A nightstand fell on each side, the balcony to the right of the bed, the entirety of that wall was open so you could walk straight onto the deck. On the left of the bed was the door to my walk-in closet, inside the closet was my bathroom. The countertops were marble, it had a large bath that could fit 6 people, a standing shower next to it that could fit 12, the faucets were like waterfalls. My vanity was in my closet, I also I had multiple mirrors in the closet and my bathroom, and one at the head of my bed. On the balcony, there was a hot tub and seating area as well as a staircase that led to the garden. My room was very restricted and no one was allowed in without permission.

"So, what are you wearing?"

That question caught me off guard, I was so busy with everything else I forgot to get a dress.

"..."

"You didn't get a dress, did you?"

"..."

"Well, now we could go shopping!"

I smiled, shopping was Mor and I's favorite thing to do together, besides sparring.

We left the estate and rode a carriage to the shopping center of the city. We went through multiple stores trying to find the perfect dress, when we finally came across it in a store called _La Piccola Bellezza._

"Alright let's go home." 

*Later at night*

Mor and I were chilling on my bed munching on snacks.

"So, the your family is coming to the party?" I ask, popping another chocolate-covered strawberry in my mouth.

"Yeah, Rhys, my cousin, the High Lord, who you already know, then the High Lady, his mate, you haven't met her yet, then the rest of the inner circle." She grabs a handful of popcorn and stuffs it in her mouth.

We both look at each other, mouths full of food, and just burst out laughing. I choked on a strawberry making us laugh 10x harder.

Until I actually couldn't breathe and Mor had to preform abdominal thrusts to dislodge the strawberry stuck in my trachea.

Deciding that perhaps it would be best to go to bed so that none of us die by fruit, we crawl under the covers to cuddle. Falling asleep together.

*The night of the party*

Mor and I were getting ready for the party. She was helping me put my crown in my hair.

I had my hair down, my naturally curly/wavy hair falling over my shoulders. 

Mor was wearing her usual color of red on a scandalous dress because when I said my father invited everyone, I meant EVERYONE, including Mor's narcissistic wanker of a father. Well, it was just sheer but to the older fae that was enough. 

"There we go" Mor says, stepping away from me.

I hear someone approach the door, a knock following soon after.

Mor and I walk to the door. I open the door to be greeted by my father. 

His face erupts in a smile. 

"Happy Birthday Sweetheart" he says, pulling me into an brace. 

"Shall we?" He sticks his arm out for me to take, Mor taking up my other.

As we near the hall, Mor separates from us to be announced by the courtier.

After she descends the staircase, my father and I are announced.

"May I present to you, The High Lord and the lady of the hour, her majesty, Thalia Katerina Callanreese." I cringe at the use of my full name, the use of my mother's surname, Callanreese. 

Plastering a smile on my face, my father and I walk down the stairs. 

I look around the ballroom and see my father really did go all out. Gold vines wrapped around the pillars, laterns lit by faelight floated about the room, at the end of the hall, behind the table I was to sit at with my father and brother, was a fountain of starlight. The tables were lined on the sides, adorned with placements and food. The centerpieces were bouquets of local Day Court flowers, along with little suns and crystals of all sorts carefully placed. The dance floor was in the center, cocktail tables lined the perimeter.

**Author's Note:**

> HIII so this was the first chapter, Im going to edit it and add more later so dw. Ok this has multiple chapters and I've been adding to the first one but I've been so busy with school so sorry.


End file.
